


A Gothamite's Tale

by Lysical



Series: Nests and Cages [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multimedia Fic, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysical/pseuds/Lysical
Summary: In the aftermath of the media frenzy surrounding Jason's new identity and the exploits he got up to with Cass and Steph, a citizen of Gotham makes his opinion known.By editing a Wikipedia article.





	A Gothamite's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> The aftermath of A Night to (Not) Remember and the Wayne Gala.


End file.
